Unwritten Law
by Falling from dreams
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura, I am 21 years old, and I-I-I...think I'm in love with my boss. Oops.


Disclaimer: This does not belong to me.

A/N: Well, I've finally decided to keep this story going, but I'm going to make some changes. It'll be re-edited (the first chapter) and the rest will be written better than what they were. KAY?

Review. Please.

***

"SAKURA!!" Hiromi shouted.

"You're going to get up right now or I'll…"

I sighed and rolled over. Her voice is way too loud.

WHOOSH.

"Aaargh!"

A cup of water is splashed on me. Ah crap.

Why can't Hiromi understand I need sleep? I have a job in a few days. I mean, just because we're roommates and best friends it doesn't mean she can yell in my ear and splash a glass of water on me...

Right?

"SAKURA!!"

I groaned again.

"WHAT?!"

Uhh. My voice is hoarse. I need water.

Fast.

Oh yeah, the water is ON me.

"Doesn't your new job start today??"

Wait.

WHAT?

I shoot up in bed and stare at the calendar.

Oh My Freaking GOD.

It's the 25th of January.

The FREAKING 25th of January.

Oh my god.

I yanked the sheets roughly off my bed – they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

I glanced at the clock; 8:45.

"Hiromi, when does the job start?"

I was on the verge of a mental and emotional breakdown.

"Um...9:00."

"WHAT?!"

Ok. Ok.

I can do this.

No, I can't. But I'll try.

I ran to the bathroom, and shut the door.

I had to get ready for my new job in five minutes when I was SUPPOSED to have an hour.

***

That was the shortest shower I ever had.

I came out of the bathroom and see Hiromi with a cup of coffee and my bag packed neatly at the door, although I have absolutely no idea what's in it.

See, _this_ is why she is my best friend.

***

"You could've turned just then!"

I'm yelling in her ear now as she completely missed a yellow light.

"Sakura, we have four minutes left. Calm down. It's just down the road."

"Look, I need to make a good first impression. I can't be late!"

"You won't be! Ugh, look, there is a lot of traffic here, you'd be quicker if you just walked the rest of the way."

I get out of the car and begin running.

I can see the building down the street.

I sigh in relief...

And then I trip.

The tip of my heel catches the edge of a pavement, and down I go.

I put my palms in front of me to brace myself. Luckily all I had now is a few shallow scrapes.

As I sat there on the ground, I hear a voice.

It's clear and cutting.

"Are you okay?"

I look up and my emerald eyes clash with onyx.

I stare, entranced. Then I realise he is looking at me peculiarly.

I nod slowly. _Yes? Will you marry me?_

"Good_." _He tosses his messy black hair out of the way.

_Oh my god Sakura! He's a god! HOT! HOT! _My inner voice says.

He extends he hand, and I take it, not even wincing at the pain of the scrapes/

I stare at him again.

_Oh my god, he is so hot! Even the way he speaks is hot! Total hotness!_

"I'd best be getting to work." He says.

"Sure. Thanks."

He walks away, leaving me there.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. I just saw a GOD._

I begin to follow him, but then I remember.

Work.

I had completely forgotten.

I guess the mystery man will have to wait.

I sigh and walk towards my work building; Uchiha international.

***

I run across the road, and enter the building.

And then my heart drops.

Because standing in front of me, is _that man._

I gulp.

Audibly, seeing as he turned around.

Surprise flits across his face.

"Err…hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm the new receptionist."

"Oh. I see. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the director."

"Ah. Do I work there?"

I point at a large workstation on the left side of the entrance hall.

"Yes. You are very nearly late."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry."

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well, then make yourself at home."

I take that as my cue to leave and walk to my workstation, dumping my bag on the ground.

I sit on the too comfortable chair and sigh, my head in my arms.

I hear someone clear their throat.

I look up, hoping to see Uchiha Sasuke.

No, instead I am faced with a frowning business man. He asks me for directions to 'Mr. Samori's' office.

"Um…" I stutter.

The man shakes his head and walks away.

_Shit!_

_***_

I guess you wouldn't call it a perfect end to a perfect day.

I got home late, after memorising all the building offices.

I think I slammed the door a little harder than necessary because Hiromi poked her head out from the coach.

_While_ watching NCIS.

"How was work?" she asked.

It's a rhetorical question.

I think.

Silence.

"I thought so."

I sigh and flop onto the couch.

"There's this guy."

Hiromi sits up straight and turns my face towards her.

"Spill."

"Okay. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Continue."

"When I tripped this morning, he helped me up."

"You're such a klutz."

"Shut up."

"Keep going."

"Okay. He's really cute. As in REALLY cute. He's got messy black hair…and grey black eyes. Onyx. He has the softest pink lips."

I hate the look on Hiromi's face.

"Ooh, juicy."

"Annnnnnnnnd, he has the best voice."

"And why are you telling me instead of going after him?"

I pause.

"Because…"

"…"

"Because he's my boss."

A/N: First chapter! WOO. Please review. No, really. I need INSPIRATION.

I'm halfway through the next chapter so...yeah. I'll update soon if I can.

:D

Alice.


End file.
